goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FashionGal
' ' ' ' Re: Admin??? You seem like a great person to become an admin! but perhaps you should wait a little longer (more edits). Also me and pfmuffinstrike have to talk over some admin stuff ( such as requiremts and new admin request page) we will let you know shortly though. Have a great day :) JAZ (Chat) 19:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) 100+ Right now Pfmuffinstrike and I are making a new admin voting page but when we do the bare minumum will be 50 but i'm aiming for 100. so keep on editing! When we do make the page please put your nomiation there JAZ (Chat) 00:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello FashionGal, I hope you have been enjoying the holidays! The admin voting is fixed and ready but you might want to wait a week or so jsut to prove how good you are at editing. I hope you do eventually try to become an admin sincerely, JAZ ~ Almost 2012!!!!! 20:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) : Yes you can nominate yourself, and yes It will nomiate it for you. Congratulations on becoming featured on the Austin and Ally wiki! Also if you do become an admin I must ask, are you good with running Featured Articles and such? I find it hard to run around doing all the fixing and running those too. If you are that would be a great help but thats just an idea. Sincerely, JAZ ~ Almost 2012!!!!! 01:46, December 29, 2011 (UTC) nomination Done and done. I said you really wanted to be an admin on here for some time and listed all the wiki's your admins on! Thats alot. I think your chances our high, if you want to add anything just go here. JAZ ~ Almost 2012!!!!! 01:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Featured It's OK just wondering. I'm not to used to the featured articles myself that's why i asked :) JAZ ~ Almost 2012!!!!! 01:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Time It is done! PFmuffin seemed a little skeptical but she should be ok with it. I wanted to wait til she got back on the wikis, but she's been gone for a while. Besides she didn't oppose :) JAZ ~❄ Let it snow! ❄ 23:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) done I just changed the admin status i hope you two enjoy (there are two of you sharing the account right?) JAZ ~❄ Let it snow! ❄ 23:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Yes. sounds great ,and perfect timing with the new baby on the way the number of visitors is slowly increasing. I havn't had the time to sit down and make them myself. (i will make a couple though) -- JAZ ~❄ Let it snow! ❄ 00:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Very sorry it was the editor before you very sorry i'm tired and didn't think it through. JAZ ~❄ Let it snow! ❄ 00:19, January 16, 2012 (UTC) colors probably one of the wiki colors yellow(FF23F) Lightblue (9AEAFF) aqua (00BAAD or 00BFAF) -- JAZ ~❄ Let it snow! ❄ 00:27, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ok i will JAZ ~❄ Let it snow! ❄ 00:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Achievements Although I don't care either way, Pfmuffin hates them and ALL professional and the best wikis i've ever been on do not have them! -- JAZ ~❄ Let it snow! ❄ 00:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) userboxes!!! I love the idea with the baby userboxes! I'm gonna make some about the names. JAZ ~❄ Let it snow! ❄ 17:27, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's good! I think I just might have adminship in the bag because I remeber a while ago I made a deal with the wiki top bureaucrat/admin (JAZ) and she said if I made it to 50 edits I could be admin. It took me a while becuase I forgot about it but I finally just made it! So I'm gonna tell her soon! JESSIE1010 23:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) What? JESSIE1010 23:47, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh lol! Sorry! I'm a he, too! JESSIE1010 23:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Aw! Guess I should get the word out! JESSIE1010 00:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Can'' you be an admin for my wiki? http://thecrazyworldofbrownieandtaylor.wikia.com/wiki/The_Crazy_World_of_Brownie_and_Taylor_Wiki Thanks. Running Solo Sorry to put this on you girls just after becoming admin, but i will not be her enext week for a family vacation. At all. No contact at all i won't even get a cell phone reception let alone the internet. Pfmuffinstrike is dealing ith family issues (i'm guessing) So i hope one of you could possibly pay extr ateention on here (i know you two have alot of other wikis but they have other admins too) This would be a great favor. (PS I know commenting is somewhat cool, however I don't think it goes well on non fanon wikis and PFmuffinstrike ''hates ''them) From, JAZ ~❄ Let it snow! ❄ 22:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, hopefully I will. Also make shure when you check pages to use patrolled editing that way other admins can easily check pages. JAZ ~❄ Let it snow! ❄ 22:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC) What is' Teddy R. Duncan's full middle name? Pnar34 02:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC)Pnar34 Partenariat FashionGal Hello, I am PeF001. Well you do not know me, and sorry my English. I am Brazilian and I am the administrator of the Wiki Good Luck Charlie in Brazil. As with Phineas and Ferb Wiki we make partnerships. I wanted to make a deal here as well. I've noticed that you're allies of the Spanish Wiki ( http://es.goodluckcharlie.wikia.com/wiki/Good_Luck_Charlie_Wiki ). Well, this is the link "Boa Sorte Charlie" ( http://pt-br.boasortecharliebr.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Boa_Sorte_Charlie ), I wanted to unite the community. Send me an answer please. PeF001 13:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I AM 7 YEAR OLD Well, stop. I want to be an admin so am I accpected or not? Pnar34 22:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Pnar34 Admin Am I an admin or not?! Pnar34 02:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC)Pnar34 Hunger Games Nice to see i'm not the only one ehre interedted in Hunger games have you seen the movie i really want to myself JAZ Is 00:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Admin Nomination! Hey FashionGal! Please accept my admin nomination! Thank you so much! ' My Page ' 19:44, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat and Tuesdays First of all I'm thinking of making a beru nominations page (but I may just make you one) because fo the increased volunteers and admins. Also this is a little random but on Tuesdays I won't be on at all because I usually have alot of school work and it's NCIS night so if you could try to be on Tuesdays that would be nice! Sincerely, JAZ It's Spring 01:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) About the Wiki Hey FashionGal! I really don't like the way this wiki is run. I guess it's because I'm so use to the Austin & Ally Wiki and the Austin & Ally Wiki is so developed, professional, and organized but I'm just having way too many issues on this wiki. I want to be admin so I can help this wiki in organization, development, make it more professional, and make it more like the other official Disney wikis. But I make an edit to improve the wiki and it just gets changed back to what it was before. PFMuffinStrike455 is giving me a very hard time with making this wiki better and all of my ideas she is just going against. She even took away his vote for my adminship. So I came to talk to you and I am going to go talk to Jaz soon about this. She isn't realizing the differences between a professional, official wiki and a regular wiki. PFMuffin is nice and a good admin but she's just hard to work with. I'm going to try and make a compromise with her. I thought you'd see what I'm talking about, being an admin on the Austin & Ally Wiki with me and all, so I came to you to see what you think about this. If I can't compromise with PFMuffin, I don't think I can be admin here, although I really want to. Please respond when you can! Thanks for reading! ''' My Page 03:55, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much FashionGal! Your a great friend! PFMuffin is being so arrogant right now. I'm really trying to compromise. Thank you! My Page 14:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Amy Needs a Shower and Dress Mess The two pages Amy Needs a Shower and Dress Mess need to be unlocked. Amy Needs a Shower is airing on May 13 (see here) and Dress Mess needs to be updated. Please unlock them or edit them. Thank you. --KataraFan It's temporarily resolved... They seemed to have come to a compromise so I wouldn't worry. Tree best admins can figure things out for themselves. I will me monitoring their talk posts to each other so you shouldn't worry about it. Sincerely, --JAZ It's Spring 01:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Admin How do i become an admin? Thanks!Austinandallywiki 18:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spotlight I would put in a request if out wiki was in better shape. it recomends at least 200 full pages, not stubs. I don't think we have those standards yet. Maybe in the future :) --JAZ It's Spring 00:19, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Well yeah i knew you would want him to be i wish all us admins could get togeather and just chat. JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 00:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC) IDK I honestly just don't know. I mean heck i helped him at first and then he got really into becoming an admin. I'm mainly..... Idk do you think he deserves it? You know what i say what does it matter? it's not like he's going to destroy the wiki right? I might as well give the poor fella status. Oh and after this is eventually solved you will become beru.--JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 00:26, May 1, 2012 (UTC) It's on YouTube. Just search it and it'll come up.:) My Page 23:48, May 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sure, what is it? --KataraFan Well I don't really like to be an admin on movie wikis Sure Userboxes Hi CiCi or Alyssa! Um, can i help with the userboxes? There are not a lot of userboxes! Can i help? Request Can you delete this page? IRC I have registered channels for the Good Luck Charlie Wiki in the IRC. Administrators should be active there so we can communicate with each other quickly. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 16:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) hi IRC meeting I'ved been thinking we should have meeting on irc for admins this afternoon/night during the goodluckcharlie marathon. This way we can fill in missing season 3 stuff and talk about what we should do let me know soon JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 12:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Features Please join the IRC at 4:00 PM Pacific, or 7:00 PM Eastern, for a discussion and voting on Wiki Features. If you are unable to attend, please vote on Forum:Wiki Features. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 17:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC)